I Fell
by Cerus
Summary: Oneshot. Starfire asks Raven about poems after finding her book. She then decides to write one of her own. This is my first story. R&R please.


AN: Hello. This is my first story that I have written and posted so give me a little break. The poem was written by me. If this look like some other story then please tell me. I have not seen any stories out there like this but there just might be. I hope that you like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own the poem

* * *

In the quiet darkness of her room Raven sat in her meditated state. Her dark purple almost black hair blended with the setting in her room along with her clothes. The only part of her to truly clash with the colors (or lack there of) was her pale complexion. She was free of the boys who were in playing video games. It was just her and the darkness. At least it was until someone took to banging on her door.

"Who is it?" she questioned from her spot annoyed at being interrupted.

"It is I, Starfire. I found something that belongs to you," the always happy voice of the alien girl floated into the room.

"I am coming."

Rising from her position, she walked to the door to allow Starfire in. Upon opening the door the violet eyes of Raven met with a pair of wide green ones. The red head was taller than Raven with a slightly orange tinge to her tan complexion. She was smiling at Raven while holding a book before her.

"Hello friend Raven! I found this on the roof. Since you are the only one to read the books of poems I figured that it belonged to you."

"Thank you Starfire. I was wondering where I set it," Raven turned to shut the door.

"Umm, friend Raven?" Starfire watched as Raven turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"What is the purpose of poems?" Starfire tilted her head to the side with curiosity.

"They are to express ones feelings on something or describe an experience of the writer."

"Can anyone write one?"

"Yes Starfire. Anyone can write a poem. Now I am going to finish my meditation. Later Starfire," With those words the door to the room shut.

Standing in the hall, Starfire thought about what her friend told her. Maybe this was the way to tell friend Robin that her feeling had become more than those of a common friend. She had read some of the poems in the book and found some of them to be about love. Glancing around she flew off to her room and made sure no one would bother her.

She spent hours in her room writing a line and then throwing it away only to start all over again. She repeated this process time after time until finally, well after dinner, she finished her poem for Robin. Her hand hurt from writing for so long but she was pleased with her work. Placing the poem in a small white envelope she snuck into Robin's room and set it on his desk for him to find.

Walking into his room after a long day, Robin sat in his chair to think of the one thing that made it so long. He hadn't seen Star since lunch. When he went by her room her door was tightly shut. Sighing, he looked down at his desk to find an envelope with Starfire's writing on it saying,

To Robin

From Starfire

Smiling to himself, he opened the envelope to find a poem. As his eyes followed the words on the paper that Starfire wrote, the feeling of immense happiness swell up within him. As soon as he reached the last line he jumped up from his chair and dashed from the room with a smile on his face in hopes of finding Starfire so that he could show her just how much he cared for her.

As the door closed the piece of paper fluttered to the desk. On it was the very poem that Starfire had spent all afternoon working on. Unfolded, it sat there, letting the world read the words that were written on it.

I Fell

Walking with you the other day I fell

It wasn't the first time it has happened

Far from it

It's not like any other time I have fallen

It was not due to a bump or a crack

It was from the smile you gave me

Maybe it was the way you said my name

The way you look at me makes my heart flutter

I can't stop myself from falling

I have tried countless times

Each time I think I have picked myself up

I see you and find myself fall all over again

The way you laugh

The way you comfort me

The way you have always been there

All of it was why I fell in love with you

* * *

AN: So what do you think? I would be very grateful if you reviewed for me. I do accept criticism but I would like it to be something more than 'This is stupid.' I want to improve my work, not be put down without reason. So if you are going to flame then please give a reason behind it. Other than that, I hope to hear some good remarks about my work. Thank you. 


End file.
